


On the Desk

by MidnightTyper



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Moaning, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTyper/pseuds/MidnightTyper
Summary: Yennefer finally lives the reality of a much fantasised encounter.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	On the Desk

She could only think one thing as she laid exposed in Tissaia’s cold, draughty office: she was going to give the rectoress something to think about when lecturing poor young girls over small mishaps. 

She smirked at the blush that filled Tissaia’s cheeks at the sight of her very naked former student sprawled over her spotless, mahogany desk.  
“Coming to join me?” She teased lightly as she noticed the older woman gazing at her lovingly. 

“Over my desk? Really?” Surprise echoed in her otherwise calm voice, one eyebrow raised upwards towards her hairline.  
“Well why not? After all, we’ve fucked all over Aretuza; why not this room?”  
“Oh, I’m just shocked you’d even want to. After all, I seem to recall many an evening spent in here arguing with you over mundane matters,”  
“Please, you loved it,” Yennefer scoffed with a laugh, “Now how about we get started before your next lesson begins?”

“Eager, are we?” Tissaia took in the sight of Yennefer’s slightly dilated pupils, as well as the moisture beginning to become apparent on her very upper thighs.  
“Can you blame me?,” Yennefer sighed, her raven hair fanning out behind her head. 

Allowing a rare smile to appear upon her face, the older sorceress magicked her clothes away with a single swipe of her hand over her body. She couldn’t disagree with Yennefer’s logic, after all the younger woman was truly a sight to behold.  
“Now, I do wonder exactly how many times you’ve pondered over this,” Tissaia murmured as she swayed to the desk and straddled Yennefer’s hips with experienced ease, “Wanting to be fucked over your former teacher’s desk,”

“Oh, I mean it has been a few decades since I was a student here,” Yennefer answered with a mischievous smile, her eyes clouding over slowly with want. Tissaia tutted, moving her hand to caress at her jaw lightly, to which Yennefer melted into her touch. 

“Well in that case we must make it worth the wait,” Tissaia responded after a moment of pondering, smiling down to her lover as she saw just how much she’d wanted this in her mind. Only a second later, she locked the door shut with a wave of magic, after all, there were dozens of girls that could burst into her office at any given moment. 

Unable to wait any amount of time, Yennefer grabbed Tissaia’s shoulders to bring her down for a searing kiss, unable to stop herself from rocking her hips up to meet the rectoress’. Cupping the back of her neck, she cursed momentarily at the fact that Tissaia almost never took her hair down. After all, it made it near impossible to tangle her hand into the luscious looking locks. 

“Tell me what you need,” Tissaia ordered softly, nipping at an ear as a hand fluttered down to cup a breast and rub at the nipple.  
“Your mouth, please,” Yennefer gasped out as the brunette bit at her collarbone.  
The rectoress hummed in agreeal as she began to trace kisses down the chest before her, heading tantalisingly close to the other woman’s sex. Safe with the knowledge that the younger woman had most likely been teasing herself judging by the state of arrousal, she decided to begin right away. 

Letting out a low groan, the younger woman arched her back off the table at the feeling of plump lips brushing over her clit. She almost whined as they headed south instead of staying put. Tissaia parted her lips before her with her tongue as she moved back up, her head swooning slightly at the scent of Yennefer clouding her brain.

Yennefer parted her legs even further subconsciously, one of her hands finding the back of Tissaia’s neck to keep her in between her thighs. She moved her other hand up to her breasts, rubbing and pulling slightly at a nipple as a whole manner of noises escaped her. A slight sheen of sweat shimmered on her body underneath the harsh light in the office. 

“Fuck,” She panted softly, her eyes gazing adoringly at the brunette between her legs. The rectoress maintained her momentum, switching between flicking at her clit and diving down between the folds to tug gently. As the younger woman’s legs began to shake slightly under the approaching orgasm, she lifted a hand up to steady the thighs around her, darting into her head momentarily to ensure everything was going well and how far away she was. 

It certainly wouldn’t take much more time, she mused to herself. Not that she minded, in fact she loved it, but she did have girls to teach and a jaw to maintain feeling in. Regardless, she was determined in her goal and as such kept up the same pace, having figured it was working for the younger sorceress. 

It hit her like a freight train only moments later. She almost fell off the table as her back arched up. Her violet eyes shut tightly as her knuckles clutched onto the table. Her thighs began to shake slightly as a loud series of gasps burst through painted purple lips. 

Tissaia maintained her efforts until she saw the woman slump back down to the desk, and swiftly removed herself from Yennefer, instead opting to head upwards and stroke her hair lightly.  
“Was that what you imagined?” She inquired, curiosity burning behind her eyes.  
“And more,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
